


Lily

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: fluff, fluff, glorious fluff





	Lily

Clawd groaned to himself as he mulled over his options. A certain holiday that should be left unnamed due to last year's disaster was fast approaching and he had no idea what he was supposed to be getting his ghoulfriend. Hopefully, he'd come up with a terrific idea that won't have his baby sis trying to turn him into a shag rug [again]. He pulled out his iCoffin and scrolled down the list of names, trying to find the right person. Ah, there.

He tapped his foot absently as he listened to the ring [and subtly wiped his mouth - there was something about that bell tone that just triggered the instinct to drool]. "Deuce, my manster," he said. "I'm trying to find the perfect gift for Draculaura but I'm pulling an epic level blank. Suggestions?"

Clawd mentally complied the list and scratched off options that just wouldn't work. Clothing - that could get a little tricky, especially since didn't want to snoop to find out her size and he knew Clawdeen had a razor with his name on it. Same with make-up. Jewelry could work - but it would have to be not silver since silver burned like no tomorrow. Flowers! Now that could work. "You're a life-saver, Deuce," he said before hanging up. Now, time to hit the florist shop and see what he could find that would be perfect for his ghoulfriend.

-

His golden eyes darted about the options and he mentally groaned. So many flowers - how to choose the right one?

"Hey, Clawd," came a voice to his left.

He quickly turned and felt the tension fleeing him. Venus. He mentally thanked whoever was listening for sending this particular ghoul to his rescue. "Hey, Venus. Listen, tiny problem and I'm hoping you can help since this is right up your alley."

"I'm all ears," she said, smiling.

Clawd fought down the unsettled feeling he had at seeing all those sharp teeth smiling at him. "I'm trying to find the right flower for Draculaura, but I'm pulling blanks. Suggestions?"

Venus tapped a green finger against her lips, careful to avoid her teeth. "Hmm.." she mused before her eyes alighted on a particular plant and she pointed at it. "That one."

Clawd glanced over. "The lily?" he asked, wanting to make sure he was looking at the right plant.

"Yup," Venus answered, smiling [and unnerving him] again. "It means beauty, elegance and sweetness, which Draculaura has in spades. Perfect gift."

"Thanks, Venus," Clawd said.

"Not a problem. Oh, and tell Howleen the flowers she ordered came in!"

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff, glorious fluff


End file.
